Vulnderable
by ForeverYoung44
Summary: Its Me DONTWANTBEANYONEELSE from youtube! Sonny & Mitchie are twin sisters, Sonny & Mikayla are best friends. Mitchie breaks up with Mikayla, Leaving her heartbroken enough to end her life. They moved to New York where Sonny meets Alex but she's with Stevie. Will Alex bring the sisters back together? & does Stevie have something to do with Mikayla death? Alex/Sonny Mikayla/Mitchie
1. Chapter 1

Don't own anyone

Vulnerable  
Ch. 1

Mikayla was sitting on her bed looking over a photo of her and her ex girlfriend the love of her life Mitchie Torres. The only girl to ever break her heart fully, she felt so much pain playing the scene of their break up again and again in her mind.

Flashback  
Mikayla just enter her 3 years girlfriend Mitchie bedroom. "Hey baby" she said happily as she lean in to kiss her lips but only to feel her soft cheek. She pull back confused "what's wrong?" Mitchie was looking toward the corner where a cardboard box label 'Mikayla stuff' Mikayla gulp she knew what was happening next. Mitchie got up and pick up the box she walk back over to Mikayla."I'm sorry" she whispered  
"why?" Mikayla voice was teary "I I j-just can't be with you anymore, you hurt me enough" Mitchie push the box in Mikayla hands

"when have I ever hurt you? I treated you like a fucking queen!" Mikayla voice raised "Kayla don't make this harder" Mitch had an innocent voice. "don't call me that, I fucking love you I spend 3 years of life with you! And it's over just like that! What the hell?!" mikayla asked Mitchie shook her head "just go Mikayla leave I don't love you anymore" Mikayla was angry, confused, and hurt "fine, keep this crap what makes you think I want it?! Goodbye Michelle Torres" than she walk out without another word.  
End flashback

Mikayla had a huge headache from how long she been crying. She reach for her phone and sent a text to someone before kissing the photo and walking into the restroom pulling out a medicine bottle out. "I'll always love Mitchie Torres forever and always. She lock the door sitting alone she phone her best friend Sonny who sisters with Mitchie "hello?" she heard "uh hi Sonny" she said lowly "Mikaya? Oh thank god you finally call what are doing that won't let you answer the phone?" sonny asked mikayla ignored the question "Sonny you're my best friend and I love you. And with everything that happen between me and your sister" she took a deep breath

"Mikayla what are you talking about? Whats going on?" Sonny asked Worry "after losing her it hurts so much" she paused "which is why I have to say goodbye" sonny eyes widen "Mikay-" sonny hears a long beep she than ran out the door jumping in car driving fast to her best friend house when she arrive she ran in seeing no one home. She ran up to Mikayla room seeing no one either she saw the light on in the restroom so she rapidly knock on the door "mikayla! Mikayla! Open the door!" nothing. She panic so bang the door open seeing a lifeless body on the floor. she fell to the body crying hard "Kayla" she cried hugging the body.

2 weeks later  
Mikayla's funeral

Sonny POV  
Well After what happen I had to say my fair well to Mikayla they had just burred her. I can't believe she did this, we spend our whole life's being best friends than she dates my little sister, oh god and I can't believe Mitchie broke it off for what reason! I wonder where my sister is anyways hmmm? I saw my parents walk up to me looking upset. "Sonny me and your father talk and we decide it's time to move" what? Move?

"what do you mean move?" I asked looking confused "your father got a job offer and were moving to New York" I shock first Mitchie and Mikayla break up than mikayla dead and now I'm moving! "I I don't know what to say" I was in total shock "were leaving today Sonny I'm sorry if it's to soon but it's for the best" my father said I just sadly "oh and sonny can you go get Mitchie she said she was going to a friend house and than here but she didn't show up" my mom said "friend?" I asked catching a hint "yes I believe his name Shane" that's when my hands turn into a fist. Now I know why after 3 years Mitchie broke it off.

Should I continue?


	2. Chapter 2

I Own no one

Hope ya like:)  
Alex's POV

"Alex!" my older brother Justin called for me "your shift up" I sat up sadly and went down to the shop "Alex take this to table 4" my mom pass me some sandwiches "yes mom" I said walking over placing it on the table than walk away. I stood at the counter waiting for the next customer "Alex sweetie you can't keep mopping around for her" my mom said patting my back. I sigh "I know but what am I suppose to do I never loved anyone like I love Stevie." I look down "I know but it will get better" My mon said hugging me before walking away.

The next day at school  
"hey Alex" my best friend Harper said walking up to me happy "hey Harper" i said before leaning on my locker. "so how you been?" she asked "fine I guess" I shrug Harper sigh "come on lets get to class" we walk but I bump into someone their things fell. "oh um sorry" I said help pick up their papers "it's fine" we touch hands when reach for the same paper I felt sparks I look up and saw her face. She's beautiful.

"uh I'm Alex" I reach my hand out "um sonny" She shook My hand "nice to meet you" I smiled "you new?" i asked once we both stood up she just nod. I was about to ask her what class she has but she spoke first "I'm sorry I gotta go" than left. She drop something when leaving I pick it up before looking at Harper. "what she drop?" she asked we both look and saw her and this other girl they were side hugging. I felt bit jealous but than saw the writing it was replace with sorrow 'Sonny & Mikayla Best Friends Forever' 'Mikayla Gomez R.I.P'  
"Thats so sad" I heard Harper whisper "yeah" I agree watching the hall where Sonny walk off too.

I was in my first class bored as usually when there was a knock the principal came in "hello class ya have a new student. Say hello to Sonny Torres everyone" everyone waved at her while she just nod. Mrs. Craft my history teacher stood up "Sonny you may take a seat next to Alex. Alex Russo please raise your hand" I raised it as Sonny walk over and sat. Class began again "hey" I whisper to her she look at me confused "I I just want to give this to you, you drop it in the hall" I hand her the picture she look at it in her hands. "Did you lose her?" I asked few seconds later. Sonny stared at the picture tears appeared in her eyes. "you don't have to tell me" I lean back in my seat "no it's okay" Sonny said grabbing my arm pulling me back forward.

She continue "well I met Mikayla when 7 we been best friends since than. And when we were 14 she started going out with my little sister Mitchie now were 17 Mitchie broke up with Mikayla for this stupid boy Shane. Mikayla couldn't held it so she kill herself" sonny said looking over the photo "I miss her" she whisper sadly "I'm so sorry for you" I whisper she nod "it's fine im just going need some time" I nod "I can help if you want" I ask she smiled softly "I love that" I smiled at her while leaning back.

Lunch time  
"follow me" I nudge Sonny who smiled. We got some lunch walk over to the table Harper, Zeke, Max, Justin, and Rose sat at. "hey guys this is Sonny" I said as they greet her. During lunch me and sonny got to know each other better she's gay, smart, sings, acts, and so beautiful. I think I'm Fallen in love with her. "oh god" I heard Sonny groan "whats wrong?" I asked "it's my sister Mitchie" she mumbled I turn and saw her sister sitting at a table with glossy girls. Maybe be better if we left "hey I gotta get some papers out of my locker, can you come with me?" I asked Sonny nod before we walk out of the cafeteria.

In the hallways  
"so that how I met my ex girlfriend" I said closing my locker after telling Sonny the story of how i met Stevie. "wow so she a rebel like you huh?" Sonny asked smiling I smiled back "yeah" my smile fade "bad thing is I haven't seen her since our break up all I know she dating my brother justin ex girlfriend Juliet" sonny walk closer to me. "that sucks" she whispered I look at her studying her "yeah" I softly reply. On the way to class I bump into someone knocking my papers down. "sorry" I said picking them up "it's fine" they bent down helping me I look up at them and saw who it was. "well isn't it the famous Alex Russo" they smirk I was in shock and whispered their name to myself "Stevie"

Continue?


	3. Chapter 3

Well here the story

Vulnerable Ch. 3

Mitchie's POV

I sat in my new room looking at an old photo of me and Mikayla I smiled at it. She had her arms around my waist from behind and was kissing my cheek. I was smiling in the pic I believe we were 15 on our year Anniversary. I sigh thinking of Mikayla death everyone hates me for not showing up at her funeral but the reason is I couldn't see Mikayla dead it was to much and I was at Shane's telling him it was over. He didn't take it well he called Mikayla a bitch. I miss her so much, I can't believe I broke up with her for that douche bag. "I love you Miki" I whisper to the pic before kissing it.

A week later

Alex's POV

I groan as last class end I left and I closed my locker after putting things away. I saw Sonny at her locker she put her book away and our eyes lock but she rolled her eyes turning away. I sigh "hey Russo!" I turn Stevie was walking up smirking "come on Russo let's take some smokes" Stevie grab my hand "Stevie don't I'm not like that no more" I said pulling her back "aw now that's not the Russo I know" Stevie step closer I back up "aren't you with juliet?" I asked she shrug

"we broke up" she pull me close connecting our lips. I kissed back but my eye peak open seeing Sonny glancing at us. I always wanted Stevie back just maybe not that much after I met Sonny. "let's go to substation Alex" Stevie said holding her hand out. I look over at Sonny again she put her head down. I frown before taking Stevie hand leaving with her.

Sonny's POV

Alex back with Stevie now I guess. She left with her it's not like I had a chance with Alex any was she likes the bad kind plus she is a rebel not really my type. But when Alex's with me she sweet not like everyone says she is. Just like Mikayla was with Mitchie, I miss my best friend so much she could so help me out with this situation. I saw Mitchie walk up to me looking awkward "um hey mom wants to us to go to Waverly Substation and get some sandwiches for them" Mitchie play with her fingers. I nod and walk out the school with Mitchie following we got in my car and I drove there. The whole ride was completely silence. I mean it's going be hard to forgive her, my best friend dead because of her.

Little bit later we arrived and I sat a table and Mitchie sat by me. "hi welcome to Waverly substation what can I get you" I know that voice I look up "alex?" I asked shocked "oh sonny hey" Alex smiled "hey you work here?" Mitchie look between us confused. "yeah I do, so ya want anything?" Alex laughed "uh yeah-" Mitchie started saying what we wanted to go but I was lost watching Alex as she wrote it she really beautiful. I heard a door close from their kitchen and a voice came out saying "hey babe I can't find the book" Stevie walk out stopping behind Alex. Alex turn to her "oh Stevie hey this is Sonny and Mitchie twins"

Stevie glance at Mitchie werid "so your Mitchie?" Stevie asked crossing her arms "yeah do I know you" Stevie shook her head "no you don't but I know Mikayla" my eyes widen thoughts question ran through my mind 'how she know Mikayla?' 'how come Mikayla never told me?' 'was Mikayla lieing to me the whole time?'

"you know Mikayla?" I stood "yeah there a problem?" Stevie asked confused "how did you know her" mitchie asked "she phoned me one time, asking me for something" Stevie shrugged. I still was confused, Stevie grab Alex waist pulling her close "I'm go see a friend of mine, see you later?" Alex nod before pecking Stevie lips. I look down not wanting to see or feel the pain from my heart. "bye" Stevie left. Alex turn back to us "okay so I'll be right back with your sandwiches" she went to the kitchen. "Mikayla phoned her?" mitchie asked I glance at her than the door Stevie left.

With Stevie

Stevie was down the street when she pulled out her phone. "hello" the other voice said "yeah it's me Stevie, I met Mitchie today"

Like it?

Continue?


	4. Chapter 4

Ch. 4

Alex's POV

Okay so i have a plan today. It's a plan to get Sonny to forgive Mitchie, I just gotta talk to Mitchie first.

Normal POV

Alex look around for Mitchie. She saw the girl at her locker and walk right over "hey Mitchie, sonny sister right?" she asked making sure. Mitchie nod "yup that's me" Alex smiled politely "I have a plan where you can talk to sonny and maybe she can forgive you" Mitchie raise an eyebrow "you have a plan?" she asked. Alex nod with her famous Alex Russo smirk "alright I'm in if it means getting her to forgive me" Mitchie smiled. 'Great step 1 complete' Alex thought to herself

Alex POV

So I have to get sonny at my house since Mitchie is waiting there for her. I pulled out my phone really quick calling Stevie "hello?" "hey Stevie I'm just calling to say I can't hang tonight I'm helping out Sonny & Mitchie" I told her "Oh that's fine I was going have to meet with a friend tonight any was" Stevie said but wait who she meeting with? "oh great so I'll see you later" I ask "uh yeah" "bye love ya" "love ya too" than she hung up. Hm thats weird

I saw Sonny walk around the corner "Hey sonny wait up!" I followed she stop "yeah what's up?" she asked "I was wondering if you can help me with something at my house?" I ask nervous hoping she would agree "uh yeah sure I got time" sonny shrug "oh great, let's go" I grab her hand and ran there. I felt sparks while I held her hand, it felt right. But I can't like Sonny I'm with Stevie, I love Stevie, don't I?

Sonny's POV

"so what are we doing?" I ask as me Alex enter her house. "oh it's upstairs so let's go up" Alex said before walking up. I step in Alex's room but stop half way when I realize Mitchie was standing there. "what are you doing here?" I asked coldly "can you please just here me out" Mitchie beg "no you broke Mikayla heart and her so no"

I was about to walk out but Alex step in the way "sorry sonny but you ain't leaving this room until you hear Mitchie out" Alex said I sigh and nod "fine ya win" Alex smiled "good luck" than ran out I turn to Mitchie who stood there awkward "well?" I asked. Mitchie look at me "Sonny I didn't know Mikayla was going kill herself after the breakup. And believe me dating Shane was the worst mistake of my life. I chose a jerk over Mikayla who I loved and still do" I interrupted "than why you call it off?" I asked

Mitchie sighed "I don't know, I was just being stupid. I didn't go to Mikayla funeral because it was too hard" I rolled my eyes "too hard?! At least show your respect!" I yelled she sigh and sat down "I broke up with Shane that day, it was too hard too see her in the coffin dead gone ..forever" she put her head in her hands. I sigh and sat by her "Mitchie How am I sure that you're not lying? That you're not still with Shane" I asked "because sonny you're my sister I wouldn't lie to you" mitchie look up

"Mitchie as I much as I hate that Mikayla dead, you're right you're my little sister. And I love you so I'm try to forgive you" I smiled she smiled back. "come here sis" I said before we hug. There was a knock a few minutes later, Alex step in "so ya made up?" Alex ask with a cute little smile "yeah thanks Alex" I said before hugging her tight "anytime" she whisper back, I love being in her arms I wish it was this way forever.

Hope ya like it


	5. Chapter 5

Vulnerable CH. 5

Stevie's POV

I had to find Alex, I need break up with her so my plans with the dealer can continue. I spot her talking with Sonny by her locker, I smile I always knew Sonny liked Alex. good thing i had lost my feelings for Alex when I was with Juliet. I love as a friend, nothing more. I walk up to them "can I talk to you?" I ask, Alex nod before walking away with me. "what's up" she asked. "uh I think we need break up" she sigh "I think so too" I smile "you like sonny don't you" I ask playfully pushing her "shut up" she mumbled pushing me back. "you" I push her back. "no you" she push back "oh my gosh go ask her out already" she laugh and went. Now step 1 has been done.

Alex's POV

I started getting nervous Approaching Sonny. "hey" she said when I return "hey" I said back. "so what Stevie want?" she

asked. "oh we broke up." "OMG I'm sorry" "nah it's fine I realize I like her as a friend, now. Since I found someone else I like." I smirk "who could that be?" sonny ask clearly flirting. Here my chance! "well she has blonde highlights, she has a twin sister, and the most beautiful girl I ever seen. And her name is Sonny Torres" I smiled.

"So you, like me?" sonny blushed. I nodded softly grabbing her hands "and there's a football game coming up on Friday, wanna be my girlfriend/date?" "i don't know you're gonna have to let me think" sonny put on her thinking face. I bite my lip hoping she say yes "yes" sonny laughed. I smiled brightly before pressing my lips gently on hers. Sonny softly wrap her arms around my neck. BEST KISS EVER!

Few hours later

Sonny's POV

I couldn't believe I was actually dating Alex. I mean it's a total dream come true! When I got home I ran to my room flopping on my bed with a smile on my face. "why you so happy?" Mitchie asked leaning on my doorway I sigh in joy sitting up. "I'm finally dating Alex" I smiled. Mitchie mouth drop "no way!" she came over and hug me. "I'm so happy for you" Mitchie said sitting by me. "thanks I'm so nervous for our football date Friday" I squealed. "help me?" I asked as Mitchie nodded.

Friday

Mitchie's POV

"Sonny!" I yelled for her downstairs "what?" she yelled back from upstairs "would you hurry up?! Alex going be here any minute!" I yelled "hold on!" she yelled back. I was going to the game with harper too hang out with her while Sonny was on her date with Alex. But if sonny doesn't hurry up we going be late. The doorbell rang, I open to find Alex & Harper standing there. "what up Mitch" Alex said as Harper wave. "Sonny getting ready" I sigh as Harper chuckled "trying look good for Alex?" she asked I nodded. "is this good enough?" we all heard and saw Sonny in skinny jeans, aero white shirt. "Alex close your mouth your drooling" Harper said as Alex shut her mouth. "sorry" Alex mumbled "it's fine" sonny said stepping in front of Alex. "ready?" Alex asked smiling "yup" sonny nod taking Alex arm.

Alex's POV

We were currently in the car on the way to the game. I had to drive of course since I was taking Sonny on a date and Harper wanna tag along for Mitchie won't be alone with Zeke and Justin being at the game as well. I felt fingers touch my hand as I glance and saw Sonny playing with right hand. I smiled and laced our fingers together she smiled big at me. I love how she smiles.

We reach just a few minutes in the game I paid for Everyone ticket since I knew it be a nice impression on Sonny. "I hope this game will be fun" sonny whisper in my ear. "I'll try" I joke with her sonny rolled her eyes playfully. We went to the top of the stands in the corner when we heard "Alex you came" we saw Stevie walk up with a lit cigarette in her mouth. "Stevie, what are you doing here?" I ask surprise "here with a couple of friends" she shrug "oh cool" I said unsure. "ah damn it Dean here" Stevie growled. Great Dean one of my ex he hates Stevie as she does for him. This is going be a long game.-_-

Not best but hope ya like it


	6. Chapter 6

Vulnderable CH. 5

Stevie's POV

I had to find Alex, I need break up with her so my plans with the dealer can continue. I spot her talking with Sonny by her locker, I smile I always knew Sonny liked Alex. good thing i had lost my feelings for Alex when I was with Juliet. I love as a friend, nothing more. I walk up to them "can I talk to you?" I ask, Alex nod before walking away with me. "what's up" she asked. "uh I think so too" I smile "you like sonny don't you" I ask playfully pushing her "shut up" she mumbled pushing me back. "you" I push back. "no you" she push back "oh my gosh ask her out already" she laugh and went. Now step 1 has been done.

Alex's POV

I started getting nervous approaching Sonny. "hey" she said when i return "hey" i said back "so what Stevie want?" she asked with fire in her eyes. "Oh we broke up" I shrug "OMG im sorry" "nah its fine i realize i like her as a friend, now. Since I found someone else i like." I smirk "who could that be?" Sonny asked clearly flirting. Here my chance! "well she has blonde highlights, she has a twin sister, and the most beautiful girl i ever seen. And her name is Sonny Torres" I smile

"So you, like me?" Sonny blushed. I nodded softly grabbing her hands "and there's a football game coming up on Friday, wanna be my girlfriend/date?" "i dont know you'tr gonna have to let me think" Sonny put on her thinking face. I bite my lip hoping she say yes "Yes" sonny laughed. I smiled brightly before pressing my lips gently on hers. Sonny softly wrap her arms around my neck. BEST KISS EVER!

Few hours later

Sonny's POV

I couldn't believe I was actually dating Alex. I mean its a total dream come true! When i got home i ran to my room flopping on my bed with a smile on my face. "why you so happy?" Mitchie asked leaning on my doorway I sigh in joy sitting up "Im finally dating Alex" I smiled. Mitchie mouth drop "no way!" she came over and hug me. "Im so happy for you" Mitchie said sitting by me. "thanks im so nervous for our football date Friday" I squealed. "help me?" i asked as mitchie nodded.

Friday

Mitchie's POV

"Sonny!" i yelled for her downstairs "what?" she yelled back from upstairs "would you hurry up?! Alex going be here in any minute" I yelled "Hold on!" she yelled back. I was going to the game with harper too hang out with her while Sonny was on her date with Alex. Bue if sonny doesnt hurry up we going be late. The doorbell rang, i open to find Alex and harper standing there. "what up Mitch" Alex said as harper waved. "sonny getting ready" i sigh as harper chuckled "trying look good for alex?" she asked i nodded "is this good enough?" we alled heard and saw sonny in skinny jeans, aero white shirt. "Alex close your mouth your drooling" Harper said as alex shut her mouth "sorry" alex mumbled "its fine" sonny said stepping in front of alex "ready?" alex asked smiling "yup" sonny nod taking alex arm.

Alex's POV

We were currently in the car on the way to the game. I had to drive of course since i was taking sonny on a date and harper wanna tag along for mitchie wont be aline with zeke and justin being at the game as well. i felt finfers touch my hand and saw sonny playing with my right hand. i smiled and laced our fingers together she smiled big at me. I love how she smiles.

we reach just a few minutes ib the game i paid for everyone tickets since i knew it be a nice impression on sonny, "i hope this game will be fun" sonny whispered in my ear. "ill try" i joked with her, sonny rolled her eyes playfully. we went to the top of the stands in the corner when we heard. "alex you came" we saw Stevie walk up with a lit cigarette in her mouth. "Stevie, what are you doing here?" I ask surprise "here with a couple of friends" she shrug "oh cool" unsure. "ah damn it, Dean here" Stevie growled. Great! Dean one of my exs he hates Stevie as she does for him. This is going be a long game or a bad one.

Not the best but hope ya like it:)


	7. Chapter 7

Here's chapter 7

Hope ya like it

Vulnerable Ch. 7

Alex's POV

"Russo you're here?!" Dean ask as he and his crew step up to us. I lace fingers with Sonny, she look over at me worry. I nod telling there will be trouble. "Yeah I'm on a date." I tell Dean who eyes widen "With a girl! Russo you're suppose to be mine" Dean said shocked "Hey dumb ass she dump you like a year ago!" Stevie said sending Dean death glances. "Shut up Dyke nobody was talking to you!" dean bark at her.

I saw Stevie jaw clench at the word 'Dyke' you can call Stevie Lesbian, Bisexual, Gay but no one and I mean no one calls her a Dyke. "Come on Russo, I can do way better than this chick I mean look at me!" dean smirk "I seen and I don't want" I reply like nothing. "okay im tell you one more time Russo if you don't come with me now, I'm tell everyone you and Stevie's secret." he growled. Justin stood "You won't?!" he asked worry "Bet" dean smirk evilly "now come on Russo"

Next thing I saw is Stevie throwing Dean down the blanches. Dean group (Chad, Mitchell, and 2 other guys) try go after Stevie but Stevie group (Taylor L, Justin B, James (BTR), Logan (BTR)) grab them. "Wanna say it again fool!" Stevie yelled grabbing dean by his shirt collar than punching him in the face. Dean stop Stevie punch than punch her in the face "Crazy bitch I'm end you now!" he yelled pulling out a pocket knife. Stevie smirk blood dripping from her busted lip. I couldn't do anything cause sonny was holding on to me for dear life.

Stevie stood up slowly while reaching in back pocket knife that was 5 times bigger and sharper than deans. "Bring it" she growled Dean eyes were widen in fear. Anybody by now would run away knowing Stevie will kill you but no dean and stupid pride got control of him. They stood 5 feet from each other just waiting for the other attack.

I saw Chad sneaking up behind Stevie with a knife "Stevie behind!" Stevie turn wiping her knife into Chad arm but she just slice it. "Ahh!" Chad scream in pain falling to the ground. Stevie turn getting knee to the face where the fuck is everybody it's like they all disappear! Fuckin teachers! "Get the blonde!" dean yelled. Blonde? Sonny! Justin stop of the guys from getting her but 3 more came

"Harper get sonny to the car!" I yelled throwing a chair that was left at them. Harper and sonny ran down the bleaches to where they were off but can see us. "Zeke grab him!" Justin yelled as one of the guys try pull off him off another. I push the guy down seeing Dean stab Stevie in the leg "Ah!" she scream a guy grab me i did sucker punch in his face i saw Stevie dug her knife in his shoulder. "You bitch!" the next thing I know I heard was a boom, a gun in dean hand. "Stevie!" our group yelled worry. Stevie fell helplessly to the ground holding her side.

Hope ya like it:)


End file.
